C'ei C'etten Es-ven
The Jolly Green Giant The emerald green, fiery world to which the Ann'mui homeworlds of Volatara and S'sata'vol act as a distant moon, while often ignored in the face of the terrifying and flourishing moons, has many, many surprises up its sleeves, making it, oddly, one of the strangest objects in the solar system. The gaseous clouds on the "Surface" are so different in mass, temperature, and from the scale of the colossal gas giant, they seem to start rather abruptly- A stark contrast to the thin, highly varied transitional clouds seen in most other gas giants. In all actuality, C'ei C'etten Es-ven is what's regarded as a "Puffy" gas giant; physically swelling under extreme surface temperatures. Despite not being near as massive as it appears, the gas giant still has a mass of roughly 1.8 times that of Jupiter, with a diameter of well over one-hundred-thirty thousand miles at the equator, bringing the planet just ''shy of collapsing into a brown dwarf, and very much a surrogate star to its lunar system, producing ample heat to compensate for the vast distance between it and the yellow giant. C'ei C'etten Es-ven rests in a relatively tight orbit around the pulsar- So close, in fact, it is believed that the thin band of rings looping the planet was once many times the size before they were slowly consumed- In a region where the surrounding space should be frigid, with seasonal changes that could only be described as "Cold, More Cold," and, "Less Cold," however, due to the perpetual, planetwide inferno, which brings the surface to roughly one thousand kelvin (1.34k F°) on average, the environment up to fifteen million miles from the uppermost clouds is considerably warm, with a habitable zone just outside the range of tidal locking, of which S'sata'vol is on the closest end, and Volatara, the very furthest. Atmospheric Layers Blaze Zone The gaseous clouds extend far beyond the actual "Edge" of the world, driven upwards by swirling, chaotic air currents created from the fires within the clouds themselves. The fires, caused by the ionizing radiation the world tanks bimonthly from the nearby pulsar, make it a bright enough light and heat source to act as a sort of emerald green star to its nearest moons. Match-tip Zone Beneath the spires of flame, in the second uppermost layer, is by far the most dangerous part of the planet, with turbulent winds and hurricanes in excess of eight thousand miles per hour on average, with the storms' eyes not being the calmest points, but rather the very bases of the great spires, some roughly as far across as the Earth, and larger. While not the biggest issue, the pressure at this level is still crushing, making travel into it near impossible, even if one were to protect themselves from the heat and hypersonic winds. It is generally at this level that the armour of even larger, heavily armoured ships such as Ann'mui ''Ka'zzhi ''fail- A fact known due to the loss of the Ann'mui Empress, along with her ''Ka'zzhi, shortly before the Suicide War, in this very region. Matchstick Zone Despite being more-or-less empty space, the Matchstick Zone is nearly as dangerous as the higher Match-tip Zone for the sheer force of turbulence and heat created by colossal columns of fire, pushing their way up through the atmosphere to breach in the Blaze Zone. If a lighter, smaller, armoured frigate, composed of Ann'mui Steel, were to avoid the "Matchsticks," it could potentially survive up to the bottom depths of this region, with proper pressurization, though not for very long before the metal would begin to burn. The Ring With pressure and heat unrivaled by all in the system but the pulsar that batters the emerald-green clouds and yellow giant, the Ring is the deepest level of the atmosphere before breaching the core. The Ring, in essence, is what would be considered the blue base of the fire on a candle, where the fire burns hottest, though on the scale of C'ei C'etten Es-ven, the temperatures can not only melt Ann'mui Steel, but break down the atomic links of the metal and render it nothing but dust. Habitable Moons C'ei C'etten Es-ven has well over one-hundred-fifty moons, not counting the moons of some, and the moons of moons, of which only five are truly habitable, though the fifth, Volatara, has since lost the title in the wake of the Suicide War. These moons range in size from the tiny Volatara, at only one-hundred forty-one miles across at the equator, to the behemoth C'zalaat, with a lunar system of its own. Two of the five are still known to have liquid water at surface level, those being S'sata'vol and Beomar, however, the latter has no land above its stormy seas, which makes it nigh-impossible to colonize. S'sata'vol The innermost inhabitable moon of C'ei C'etten Es-ven, S'sata'vol is a lush, green, tropical world, far more hospitable than Her sister-world of Volatara. Only thirty kilometers smaller than Mars, the entire world is dominated by the two great Praepha and Aterepha Seas, split across the entire equator by C'ei Lodoi Kyizzha- A colossal equatorial trench that drops straight to the core. Caused by immense tidal forces from the moon being so close to the gas giant and its axial tilt, the two hemispheres rotate opposite of each other, though despite this, the world is more vibrant and lush, above and below the seas, than even Volatara. Tyliic Second-smallest of the five, Tyliic's thick atmosphere almost completely shrouds the world in a perpetual storm, making it a very cold, rainy planet, of which next-to-none is known of the actual surface, though it is assumed that, like Her twin world of Beomar, the entire surface is a vast ocean many tens of miles deep. The poles of the stormy little ball are relatively calm, serving as the eyes of the storm, from which massive, intense auroras rise and spread across the cloud-tops, making the world look like a pale grey geode from a distance. Ty'ljor The tiny, Pluto-sized moon of Tyliic is believed to have once been a part of the larger world, as it possesses the same material composition, and, more importantly, has a vast ocean surrounding the supercontinent of Doklo in which creatures beyond one's wildest imagination- Even relative to the rest of the system- Dominate every mile, filling the deep, blue seas with an explosion of life to rival the Motherworlds. Beomar A similarly stormy world to Her smaller twin, the Mars-sized Beomar still sports a far different ecology, due to the much larger, much more powerful storms, with supersonic winds that kick up four-hundred-foot waves regularly, though beneath the surface, the seas are known to be teeming with life, and, below that, the crust of the planet is rich in a multitude of valuable minerals, including certain resources needed in the construction of synthetic Ann'mui Steel. C'zalaat The largest of the habitable moons, and third-largest in general, the Super-Earth C'zalaat is an incredibly quiet world. Its entire surface is covered in a blanket of grasses, with nothing ever rising above a foot- Pinned down by the crushing gravity. Below the surface, under the mammoth network of roots, are the deep seas which feed the plains, where the planet is assumed to have bizarre, subsurface ecosystems- Weather and all- And aquatic fauna that surpass imagination. In the sky orbit two moons- In a binary orbit of each other- Which often leads to C'zalaat being viewed ceaselessly from observatories for both the beauty and curious nature of the binary moons. C'zamaan The grassy, larger moon of C'zalaat, while significantly smaller than the planet-sized moon it orbits, is widely considered to be the most inhabitable moon of the system, save S'sata'vol. Roughly the size of Venus, C'zamaan boasts the single-most-powerful kinetic cannon in history: C'ei Azt'velor Keuten, responsible for dominating control over the aerospace of the system itself. Volatara Outside the rings, on the end of multiple ancient, disused Hyperspace lanes, sits the once-flourishing Ann'mui Motherworld, covered in the scars of the Suicide War. Choked in a smog of dust and smoke and littered with the skeletal remains of all manner of plants and animals, She serves as an unsettling reminder of a time long-since passed. Despite the small size, the world is not only spherical, but has a set of polar rings, and a thick atmosphere, which once made the planet appear to glow when back-lit by the distant gas giant. Other, Notable Moons Dasvoraar While initially appearing to be a very unassuming, grey, lifeless moon, Dasvoraar has a hidden secret within its dust, as, when viewed in the right light, at the right time of year, the entire surface glitters with diamonds, giving the near-starless night sky of S'sata'vol a sparkling, glimmering jewel, of which harvesting is forbidden, as it would not only crash the entirety of the Ann'mui economy, but would remove one of the few relics of the culture raised on Volatara, with a glimpse of the moon through the Dark Half's endless storm being considered good luck for the rest of the individual's life. Tonvlu'en The largest and most distant of all C'ei C'etten Es-ven's moons, Tonvlu'en is a Saturn-sized gas giant with vibrant, turquoise clouds. It is assumed to be a mix of the natural environment of the protoplanetary disc in which C'ei C'etten Es-ven formed and the clouds of the parent gas giant itself, which is likely what has prevented the fiery world from collapsing into a brown dwarf; Though this does bring into question the moon's collection of moons, as they, too, would have shared in the feast of clouds, and would possess elements like those of the emerald clouds, however, they do not, instead consisting of materials much like those of standard worlds in the Galaxy. The clouds of Tonvlu'en itself are almost completely featureless from a distance, save a single, dark circle, known as "C'ei Lodoi Kaxai," or "The Great Storm," which, as the name suggests, is a violent storm of immeasurable power, raised from the clouds by the gravity of Terveraas, the planet's nearest- And largest- Moon, and fed by the heat radiating off the surface of the day side. Terveraas The earth-sized Terveraas, in its tight orbit around Tonvlu'en, is a far different vision of the usual hell within C'ei C'etten Es-ven's lunar systems, as the world, much like the Jovian moon, Io, is constantly massaged by tidal forces, raising chaotic volcanic activity unlike anything else in the entire solar system, save its proposed "Twin" of Tirvahal. The rocky world has an atmosphere of almost Venusian density, choked with all manner of volcanic byproducts that almost completely obscures the surface, save a large patch on the day side, which has been burned away by the incredible heat radiating from the storm raging on perpetually below. Ton'vlocc While not necessarily habitable, due to the incredibly acidic, planetwide, primeval ocean, Ton'vlocc, the Mercury-sized, watery moon-moon-moon of Terveraas and Tonvlu'en, is certainly a great leap in a far calmer direction. Warmed by the volcanic hell to which it is tidally locked, the little world possesses a rather humid and tropical, yet incredibly thin atmosphere, though choked with sulfur, and a single, small continent, connecting to the southern pole, on which the very beginnings of land-dwelling plant life have taken root around the shores. From this unnamed landmass, the entirety of the CCE lunar system can be seen vividly, earning the small moon the affectionate nickname of "Lodoi Zhosveromaan," or "Great Horizon." Tirvahal With a name that aptly translates literally into "Hellfire," the super-Earth Tirvahal is so close to C'ei C'etten Es-ven, it is not only tidally locked and warped endlessly by the tidal forces of its proximity, but also torched endlessly into a fiery, hellish wasteland by the pillars of flame rising from the surface of the gas giant. The surface has been burned completely black- When it isn't a soup of molten rock, of course- And is composed almost entirely of jagged, dried lava, stretching in massive fields or piling up into colossal mountain ranges that often collapse onto themselves under the planet's gravity, which, in turn, raise planetwide dust storms of jagged particles that would shred the lungs of anything attempting to breathe it. Towering fountains of lava, spewing far into the sky have given the moon a thin set of ashen rings, making it one of the most ominous, recognizable bodies in the system. For its merciless, infernal landscape, the moon has earned itself the nickname, "Carinae Mustafar."